1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method of detecting defects of a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to their slim shapes, low power dissipation and low radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in mobile electronic devices such as notebooks, monitors, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). For reducing the manufacturing cost and improving yield rate of displays, the manufacturer would be likely to detect defects on the displays before shipping them, e.g. detect whether the displays have bright spots and dark spots.
However in the related art defect detecting method, if adjacent data lines electrically connected to the pixels are short circuited, damaged pixels electrically connected to the short circuited data lines may still emit light. Therefore, the related art method can not effectively detect all of the damaged pixels in the display, resulting in a reduced yield rate.